1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that is connected to a server via a network and includes a browser that displays an operation screen provided by the server, an image processing method, a web server, a control method for the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that an information processing apparatus such as a PC is connected to a web server over a network, and an operation screen provided by the web server is displayed in a web browser included in the information processing apparatus. In such a case, the web browser of the information processing apparatus first requests the operation screen from the web server. Then, a web application on the web server sends HTML data for causing the web browser to display the operation screen to the information processing apparatus in response to the request from the information processing apparatus. The web browser of the information processing apparatus analyzes the HTML data that was received and displays an operation screen based on the HTML data description. Furthermore, when a user inputs an instruction via the operation screen displayed in the web browser, the web browser notifies the web server of the instruction that was input. Then, the web application on the web server that received the notification executes processing according to the instruction that was input.
Recently, web browsers such as those described above have been included in MFPs (Multi-Function Peripherals) that include scanners and printers. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-127503 proposes that a web server provides an operation screen for using functions included in an MFP. That is to say, a user of the MFP inputs an instruction to the MFP via an operation screen displayed in a web browser. Then, the web browser of the MFP notifies the web server of the instruction that was input. The web server that received the notification requests the MFP to execute various types of processing, in accordance with the content of the instruction that was input by the user. Then, after receiving the request, the MFP executes the requested processing. Thus, there is no need to hold all menu data for operating the MFP in the MFP, and a menu data change can be performed easily over a web server.
Additionally, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-130123 discloses that processes such as reading and outputting with respect to the MFP are realized by the input of a hardware key (start key) mounted in the MFP being accepted by an operation screen displayed in a web browser. According to this, it is possible to provide the same operability as a normal MFP even when a web application is used.
However, the following problems are present in the aforementioned conventional technologies. For example, even when using the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-130123, the web application cannot control the association of a useable hardware key (start key) and a software key using an application that is included in the MFP in advance (hereinafter referred to as a “native application”). Because of this, it is difficult to provide the user with the same operability as a normal native application in the case where multiple software keys are included on the operation screen of the web application.